Rowan Harrison
Main Info * Age: 20 * Height: 6 ft 2 * Conduit, Irish-American background * Activation: Empire City Blast * Power Type: Sonokinesis * Karma: Good Power * Medium of Power: White Flute crafted from Steel, can turn into a pair of bladed trench knives that can enhance their cutting power using sound generated through small pores in the grips, also disorienting nearby people except the user. Switching modes takes 7 seconds. The item can be reconstituted in 3 seconds if destroyed, and summoned back to the hand in 1.3 seconds, in either form. * Techniques ** Flute Form *** Ballad of the Sandman: Music that Induces sleep to all living creatures within a 600 m radius. Victims can only be cured by holding the flute. However, there is a variation that additionally heals the targets, but takes much longer to perform, and can only affect a single person. *** Ballad of the Sirens: Can only be directed at one person at a time. Harsh tune that renders the victim unable to use any Conduit powers. Effect lasts for 15-25 hours. ***Song of the Banshee: Releases a high pitched sound that deafens anyone within 350 m except the user for several hours, also causes intense nausea and vertigo. Can only be used on one person at a time. *** Hymn of Circe: Releases Sound that causes people with 200 m to be under the illusion of being tortured, and experience extreme pain, and the inability to move. Ends when the user stops playing the flute, and can cause permanent nerve damage. ** Trench Knife *** Melody Claw: Sound-enhanced strikes that can cut through stone, the shrill noise it emits is disorienting to the opponent. *** Chorus of Sanctuary: Releases sound waves that can deflect any attack at will, if timed correctly. It provides 360° protection from all attacks, each use releases a low humming sound. * Other Abilities/Techniques ** Sound Twins (High Speed Movement): High Speed Movement at the speed of Sound, with an extra touch. By introducing an additional step into the normal ability, The User can generate a number of clone-like afterimages of himself, with up to five of these clones being sustainable simultaneously. However, they cannot last for long periods of time due to their nature. ** Immunity to Illusions ** Immunity from his own sound ** High Durability ** Tactical Intelligence ** Former Boxer Personality A calm, serious, down-to-earth person who loves to use dry humor, Rowan has been described as aloof and adverse to large communions of people, and if attending a meeting of the kind, does not say anything. Possesses a strong sense of respect, honesty, and self-perserverance. However, he also is very caring for other people, even strangers. Backstory Rowan was in his basement at the time when the blast hit, pinning him to a wall, and causing the scar on his face. He was holding his flute at the time, and he was surprised he still had it. Suddenly, he realized it was now made of a different substance, Bone. He climbed up the stairs to see the entire top part of his Uncle's house gone. Briefly mourning over the loss of his Uncle Junior and Aunt Krystal, Rowan decided to investigate what was going on. He met a wounded girl named Alyssa, after healing her, she kisses him when she wakes up. Rowan and Alyssa become best friends, and Alyssa reveals she is a martial artist, a Third Dan Black Belt in Aikido. The two decide staying together is best, and as such explore the chaos after the blast, in order to survive. At one point, Rowan eventually finds shoulder armor, and gloves with which to protect his hands. Weapon Inventory Disclaimer This character belongs to Miraibuu. All other rights are reserved to their respective owners for the pictures/ picture dev tools. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Miraibuu Category:Male